


Rough Night

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [19]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Frank Castle, Avengers Family, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Domestic Avengers, Frank Castle Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Frank Castle, Murder, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, References to Drugs, Russian Mafia, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Why can't I ever walk in on you doing something normal?"Klaus and the copies all froze when they heard their dad. They all turned around together, which still freaked the hell out of Tony, and gave him an awkward smile."It's not what it looks like?" They all answered at the same time. The five copies were digging a bullet out of Klaus' back in the blond's lab slash workshop. There was an unfortunate incident at the church, long story short, Klaus was shot. Not fatally, but it did do some damage.Bucky came in and stopped next to Tony, "Jesus Christ, again?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Rough Night

Peter entered the common room where most of the Avengers were. Bucky was sitting on the floor between Tony's legs, who was braiding the ex-assassin's hair. Steve was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone, with the help of Sam, and Clint was playing video games with Natasha. 

Thor and Loki were back in Asgard, doing god stuff, and Wade was out doing things. The Merc never actually specified what he was doing exactly.

Peter had just left Klaus in his living room smoking a joint, while listening to Lana Del Rey. He was wearing the same pyjamas he had been wearing for two days, with his right arm in a cast. Peter didn't know how he got that, Klaus always changed the subject when it was brought up. The blond was eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream, sunken into the couch with tears in his eyes, and his cat, Lucifer, sleeping on his chest.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Guys, I think it's happened. I think Klaus is depressed. We all knew it was coming, he was way too happy all these years. I've actually never seen him sad in my life, I just knew it was too good to be true." 

"Klaus is not depressed. I know depressed, I've been depressed since birth. He just seems sad, like he's..." 

"Grieving." Steve cut Tony off, Tony looked at him in confusion .

"Exactly. Do you know something that we don't?"

Steve shrugged, "He got a call a couple days ago, one of his mob friends died." 

Clint paused the game, "Why the hell is Klaus involved with the mob? What could be possibly gain from that connection? Those guys are all animals, and Klaus is...Klaus.

Peter thought long and hard for a second before remembering something, "He talked a couple mobsters into buying the formula for cocaine that would be impossible to overdose on. Then he used that connection to bribe a bunch of Pharma companies into selling safer versions of their drugs." 

Bucky sighed, "Of course he did. Okay, we should definitely check on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." 

"Maybe later. He's a mess right now. I just left him eating ice cream on the couch." 

"That is incorrect, sir. Master Klaus left the tower three minutes ago." Jarvis informed the team.

"God dammit, Klaus." Tony whispered.

_____________

Klaus sat at a table in some old, dank, warehouse playing poker with four of the most dangerous mob bosses in New York. They were chatting and playing like old friends, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Because it was, every once in a while Klaus would play poker with these guys, and his now dead friend Ian. The six of them were pretty close, especially after Klaus made all of them ten times richer with his magic coke.

"I can't believe what happened to Ian, man. A car crash? We fought side by side in the war, that man survived a bullet to the brains, and he dies in a car crash. I gotta tell ya, something smells fishy." 

"I gotta agree with ya, Billy boy, the cops we got on payroll say someone else was in the car, and the breaks were cut, but there wasn't anyone else at the seen. Only one body, must of jumped out of something. Sounds like Fisk if you ask me." 

"Fisk is off somewhere with that babe of a wife he got, you think he cares about some old timer? I think this was an inside job. I think it was his wife." 

"That car was fucked up, no one could ever survive something like that."

Klaus was mostly quiet as the four older men played the game and theorized what happened to their friend. He couldn't care less about that conversation. There was something at the back of his mind, bothering him, a smell. Since he sat parked his car, he could smell of lingering around the area. The smell of gunpowder, and blood, masking the smell of grief and rage. It kept getting stronger and stronger. 

The blond could hear movement outside, and he perked up. Someone was coming, and Klaus knew exactly who it was. Someone he kind of pissed off a while back, and he didn't want to be here when shit went down. He stood up out of his seat, gaining the attention of the four gentlemen sitting at the table, "It's getting late, I'm gonna turn in, you guys can keep the cash." 

"Alright kid, well see you next week. You ain't gonna walk out of that one until we clean you out though. You hear?" 

Klaus laughed, "I hear you, sir." He doubted he would see any of these guys next week. He knew something was about to go down, and he would not be here for it. They were of no value to him any more. He actually went there to cut ties with them. So he left with a clear conscience. 

He put on his navy blue bomber jacket, and walked out the back door of the warehouse, away from the strong gunpowder smell. He nodded at the men guarding the door, "Have a good night." 

"Shit." He cursed when he remembered his car was at the front of the warehouse. Klaus walked along the side of the building, and stuck to the darkness, staying as quiet as possible. He spotted the man he was smelling back in the building, bursting through the front door, shooting everything in sight. He knew exactly who it was, when he saw the skull printed in white on the man's vest. 

"Fuck!" The blond whispered. He waited until the shooting stopped and started moving quickly to his car. "Fucking, Frank! Fuck. Okay, just don't let him see you and you'll be fine." 

As he started the car, Frank walked out of the warehouse, covered in blood, amongst other things. The man ran at Klaus' car, gun raised and ready to shoot. Klaus tore out of there like a bat out of hell. 

Frank shot at the car a few times, then shot out one of the back tires, making Klaus crash his car into a pole. "I fucking hate this man." He felt around in his pockets for something, and his hand settled on his lighter, and a couple matches. 

Klaus slipped out the passenger's side, while Frank approached the driver's side of the car. Lighting a match, Klaus threw it into the pool of gasoline under his car, and the explosion served as a great distraction for the Punisher. He took that small chance he had to disappear, just as he starting hearing police sirens.

"Klaus! Get back here you little shit!" Klaus screamed, and took off running down the street. "You aren't getting away this time, you slimy little bastard!"

Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet, and thrown over Frank's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Klaus let out an embarrassing squeak, and tried to squirm out of the man's grip, "Please don't kill me, my family would be very sad. I'm sorry for selling you out to the Russian mob, but I needed them for something much more important than your little vendetta." 

Frank growled, "Shut up and stop squirming." 

Klaus stopped immediately, "Yes, sir."

_____________

Frank carried him to some diner, where they got a lot of looks. Which was understandable, the son of Tony Stark being carried by the most terrifying man in the world. One of the waitresses actually grabbed her phone. It was kind of heart warming that people actually gave a shit.

Frank threw him into a booth, and sat next to him so he couldn't run away. A waitress came over asking for their orders like she had seen that a million times. Like someone getting thrown into a booth was a normal occurrence. Frank growled, as usual, "He'll have one of those pink milkshakes, and give me a coffee." She nodded and left them.

"Awe, you remembered." 

"Yeah, I also remember when you left me to get tortured by Russians." Frank cut him the dirtiest glare he had ever seen, which made the blond shrink into his seat. "Getting involved with you was the most stupid thing I have ever done. You don't care about anyone as long as you get what you want." 

"I did care about you, but I cared about my goals more. You getting tortured for two hours doesn't even come close to what I was trying to achieve." They went silent when the waitress came back with their stuff, "Thank you." 

"What was so important to you that you left me there to die?" 

Klaus scoffed, "Don't be dramatic, I made a deal with them. They weren't going to kill you, just knock you around a little." 

Frank growled at him again, "Answer the question." 

"Shit. Okay, fine. In med school, during my rounds at the hospital, I noticed how many people die from drug overdoses, we would have to walk out there and tell people's families that their fucking kid didn't make it. It was awful, so some students and I came up with better drugs, they would treat the problem and not get you addicted. If you took too much you wouldn't die. We went to the FDA with it and a bunch of Pharma companies, and they all denied it saying we didn't test it properly, which we did. We tested them on ourselves first, then patients in the psych ward. It was all in our report, but they didn't give a shit. The other kids dropped out of the project after that, but I didn't. 

"I decided to start with street drugs first, so I went to a local drug dealer, who introduced me Fisk. He agreed to help me out when I told him my magic coke could make him richer, and he introduced me to all of the heads of all the mobs and gangs in New York. I told them what was up, and they all agreed, and we got to work. Then you popped up, right in the middle of everything and almost ruined it, so if course I sold you out. People's lives were at stake. What's one person's life to hundreds of thousands." 

Klaus went to take a sip of his milkshake, but Frank pulled it away from him, "You don't get to drink this. You traitor. We were supposed to be friends!"

"And as your friend, I knew you were more than capable of getting yourself out of that situation. Now give me my milkshake." 

Frank pulled it farther away, "No. Tell me why you didn't stop me just now, from killing four of the most powerful men in New York." 

"I have every single supplier in the world making the nice drugs, they burned all the bad shit last year. I even got the FDA to approve my stuff, with a little persuasion of course. I bribes the Pharma companies to replaced all of their addictive shit with my shit. I don't have any use for those guys any more, I just needed them to open the doors. The number of overdoses in this country have gone down significantly. The last drug related death was an allergic reaction. I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I don't regret it." 

Frank glared at the blond and slowly slid the milkshake back to him, "At least you're honest. If you had just told me what you were doing I would have understood." 

"I didn't have time." 

Frank nodded, "I get it, but now that that's done, you're gonna help me get all of them. Every single mob, gang, mafia, whatever the hell they call themselves. You're gonna help me get them out of this city." 

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "All? Even the really sweet ones? Because Vlad isn't that bad, he baked me a cake for my birthday once, and it was really nice." 

Frank leaned forward, so close to his face he could smell the man's coffee breath, he growled, again, "All. Of. Them." 

Klaus sighed, "Okay, fine. Jesus, there is no need to be so intense." 

Frank flicked a strand of hair out of Klaus' face, "I thought you liked that about me?" 

Klaus froze, "Uh, I never said that, I don't think. Did I?" 

"More like screamed it." 

Klaus stood up, "I should go, my parents are gonna be so worried with me being out so late." Frank grabbed his right arm, which was broken from his little accident, and pulled him back down. "Ow! Jesus, be gentle." 

Frank frowned, "What the hell was that? Is that a cast? Did you break your arm? How the hell did that happen?" 

Klaus rolled his eyes, "If you must know, I jumped out of a moving car a couple days ago. No big deal." 

Frank narrowed his eyes, and left it there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a burner phone, "When it rings, you answer. If you don't, I'll find you and tie you to a metal chair, and electrocute you for two hours." 

"What if I'm in the shower and I can't hear it ringing?" 

"Then don't shower." Frank paid for their drinks, got up and left the diner.

_____________

Klaus anxiously waited for the phone to ring for a week, and when it didn't he completely forgot about it. Until two weeks after the diner, when Klaus was playing a drinking game by himself. He was half drunk when the phone rang, playing tic tac toe with Lucifer.

He groaned when he answered,"You have the worst timing ever, I am not in the right frame of mind for killing." 

"Get your skinny ass down here right now!" Frank growled.

Klaus straightened himself out, "Yes, sir." 

_____________

"Are you really gonna kill them one by one? That's really time consuming, I have a cat to take care of, and friends, and a life, I don't exactly have time to be doing this one by one." Klaus complained, again. Frank grunted and glared at the blond while he set up his rifle on the roof a some building. 

"Not exactly, we're gonna scare this guy into calling the other heads, and they're all gonna meet at their safe house. I spent the last two weeks terrorizing them, so they're already on their toes. We'll get them at the safe house." 

Klaus frowned, "Their safe house is a church." 

Frank shrugged, "We're both going to hell. What does it matter?" 

"I'm just making sure you know. I don't have a problem with it, but you humans love your God." 

Klaus lay on the roof next to Frank, looking at the dark sky, and waited for the man to start whatever he was doing. Four shots rang out into the semi quiet night, there was the screeching of tires, glass breaking, men shouting, and screaming. It sounded like pure chaos as Klaus just looked up at the stars. 

"It is such a beautiful night out." 

Frank rolled his eyes, and put away his rifle, "Shut up and move." Klaus' phone rang with a text notification, Frank snatched his phone, "Now I know which church."

"Of course. That's why you made me come here, I thought you wanted to team up again. Like the good old days." Klaus staggered slightly.

Frank pocketed Klaus' phone and scoffed, "The good old days when you sold me out to the Russians?" 

Klaus groaned and threw his head back, "How many times do I have to apologise for that?" 

"I don't want your apologies, after this, we're never gonna see each other again. What you did that day made me remember why I don't trust anyone. Because you can't, at the end of the day, everyone does what's best for them. You can leave now, I don't need you anymore. Go back to drinking or whatever it is you were doing." Frank left Klaus on the roof, standing there in stunned silence. 

After a while Klaus sighed, "Sometimes you're a piece of shit, Klaus." He slapped himself in the face a couple times to sober up, and took a deep breath.

He tore off all ten of his rings and scattered them on the roof top. Each ring melted into a puddle of gold, and turned the entire roof gold for a moment. Suddenly five hands popped out of the gold, and humanoid figures crawled out. They all looked exactly like Klaus, and wore the same black and yellow track suit he was wearing, with the same combat boots, and the same long blond hair in a ponytail. The same scar running from their hairline to their lip on the left side of their face.

Klaus discovered this little trick after he got the gift his mother sent him on his birthday. He could turn into liquid gold and make as many copies of himself as he liked. His dad really didn't like this new trick, after almost giving the man a heart attack once, so Klaus rarely ever did it.

Each copy and the original all shared one mind, they had the same thoughts and the same personality. They all saw everything through each other's eyes, heard everything through each other's ears, and they moved as one. Sometimes they copied each other, sometimes they didn't, if need be.

"We have to help him." All six of them said at the exact same time. They all nodded and jumped off the roof, landing with a loud thud. The sidewalk cracked under each of them, and they all took off running down the street toward the church.

_____________

There were a lot more guys than Frank thought. A lot more. He knew there would be back up, but didn't know that each head would bring everyone. There were eleven heads in total, Frank killed four the night he talked to Klaus in the diner, and one died a few days before everything went down. Six heads left, with twenty henchmen each, equals too many fucking people to kill. 

Frank was heavily outnumbered, but wasn't giving up until they were all dead. He'd been shot three times already and was running on pure adrenaline. He had cut through more than half of the henchmen, he was covered in blood and other things, his guns were empty, but he was still fighting. Giving that signature growl with every punch. He didn't care if he died, but he wouldn't go down until every last one of them went to hell with him.

Frank found himself on the upper floor of the church, right next to a stained glass window. He was surrounded, by six men and he didn't waste a second. He shot three of them with a stolen gun, but was shot again in the right shoulder. Frank winced and shook it off. He was about to be shot again, when suddenly two of them were shot, and one was kicked through the stained glass window, falling to his death. 

Frank was a little shocked to see Klaus standing across from him, but he didn't show it. "I thought I told you to go home." 

"I do what I want."

Another Klaus ran up next the one he was talking to and Frank's small grunt of shock betrayed him. They both looked at him and said, "We need to move now. More are coming." 

The man was stunned. He almost thought he was dead or hallucinating or something. Both copies of the blond held one of his hands, and lead him down the stairs, "The heads are hiding in the back of the church, there's a secret door." 

"We will cover you." They both pulled two golden guns, each, out of nowhere, walked out into open fire, and started shooting. Bullets hit them, but didn't go through, like they were bullet proof. Frank ran off to the back of the church, where Klaus told him the bosses were.

As he walked down a brightly lit hallway, to figures approached him, both carrying golden swords. Frank almost passed out from shock or blood loss, when he recognised Klaus. Then one of them threw their sword at him, more like past him. He looked back and saw a man on the floor with the sword sticking out of his chest. Two more guys ran at him with their guns raised. 

Both of the new copies of Klaus stepped in front of him, "We got this, we'll meet you at the door." 

Frank gave them a grunt, and nodded. He wasn't questioning it anymore, he should have known Klaus would eventually clone himself. The kid was weird like that. The blood loss was slowing him down, and his vision was starting to become blurry, but he ignored that. He'd cross that bridge when the time came.

He stopped when he felt a familiar presence, lurking somewhere in the darkness, "I still don't trust you." 

Klaus walked out of the shadows with a small smirk, "As you should."

"Are you another clone?" 

"We are not clones, we are one in many bodies. We split our selves into multiples and separated. Our original is outside making sure no one leaves, and you've already met the others." 

"That's really fucking cool." 

Klaus smiled, "To the secret door." 

They entered a library. Klaus pulled a big black book out of one of the cases, and the entire book case moved. Frank could hear voices, but he couldn't see anyone, so he moved to go down the stairs, but Klaus stopped him.

"They're all down there, I can smell them." Klaus handed him an automatic rifle, "Are you gonna tell me what this whole thing is about?"

"No." Frank walked down the stairs and left Klaus in the library. The blond didn't flinch as multiple shots were heard, something squelched, someone screamed, someone begged, and then there was nothing.

Seconds after the silence, Frank walked up the stairs, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

_____________

"Why can't I ever walk in on you doing something normal?" 

Klaus and the copies all froze when they heard their dad. They all turned around together, which still freaked the hell out of Tony, and gave him an awkward smile. 

"It's not what it looks like?" They all answered at the same time. The five copies were digging a bullet out of Klaus' back in the blond's lab slash workshop. There was an unfortunate incident at the church, long story short, Klaus was shot. Not fatally, but it did do some damage. 

Bucky came in and stopped next to Tony, "Jesus Christ, again?"


End file.
